Facing the Truth
by Nikozawa
Summary: The passion between Yuki and Shuichi has died, and the two find themselves becoming more friends than lovers. And it's a good thing to, with Shuichi's childhood friend returning form America. And she has some very strong feelings for Shuichi...
1. Track One Return

Disclaimer: I do not own _Gravitation. _It rocks, though.

Track One-

Hisa took a deep breath, trying desperately to contain the mental struggle going on within her mind. She wanted this. She had worked hard to get here, to fulfill her dream. She should be happy. So why was she trembling? Finally, with some hesitation, she pressed the buzzer.

"Come in," A voice immediately responded. Hisa did as she was told, stepping into a rather large office. Her eyes locked on a young man sitting at the desk in the very center of the room. He was thin and a little feminine-looking, with neatly styled platinum blonde hair and dark eyes. He wore an extravagant black fur-lined coat over a very expensive-looking black suit.

"Thank you for seeing me, Mr. Seguchi," Hisa said as she bowed.

The man smiled. "Now, Hisa-kun, there's no need for such formality. Please call me Touma. After all, if you do decide to join our company, we're going to practically become family. And how long exactly have we known each other, anyway?"

"Several years, Touma-san. So…how's Mika-san doing?"

"Very well, thank you. I'll tell her you said hello. And I heat you've been doing well, yourself. A little bunny told me you've been keeping up with your talents while living in America. I am very happy you came to me."

"Of course, who else would I go to, Touma-san? You are Tokyo's best-known producer. Ohm and make sure you tell the 'little bunny' I said hello as well," Hisa replied, the nervous tension in the room slowly easing away. She had expected Touma to act differently after she had been gone for so many years, but it was though she had never left. This made her happy. She reached in the pocket of her baggy black jeans and pulled an object from her pocket; a small black tape. She then handed it to Touma, who immediately popped it into the nearby stereo. Soft music sounded, followed by a voice. Hisa's voice.

Touma listened for a few moments, then smiled warmly. "Very nice. You wrote and composed this yourself, Hisa-kun?" Touma asked, looking the girl over with a pleased look.

"Yes," she muttered shyly.

Touma leaned over his desk. "N-G would be more than happy to have you. Tell me, Hisa, what exactly is the name of your band."

"Touch."

An interested twinkle came to his eye. "Have you ever heard of the band Bad Luck?"

Hisa's face lit up. "Of course! That's Shuichi's band, isn't it?"

Touma nodded. "I know you're looking forward to seeing him again." He slid a piece of paper across the desk towards her. She picked it up.

"What's this?"

"A present," Touma replied with a wink. "It's Mr.Shindo's current address and phone number."

Hisa bowed. "Th-thank you so much Touma-san!"

"Well, what're you waiting for? Go see him."

Hisa stared blankly at the blonde producer. "Huh?"

"You're wanting to see him again, aren't you? Go on. You can sign your contract later."

Hisa bowed a third time. "Thank you so much! You really don't know how much this means to me," she spoke cheerfully. She then turned on her heel and dashed out of the room. Touma could only stare after her.

"Sorry to break your heart, Hisa-kun, but you deserve to know…"


	2. Track One Return Part Two

Track One(Part Two)-

It was needless to say that in the short year Shuichi and Yuki had been living together, the passion between them had diminished greatly. They no longer considered themselves lovers, or even a couple for that matter. They were simply roommates. Of course, the playful air between the two men still remained intact, what with Yuki still refusing to call Shuichi by his actual name and instead calling him by his favorite nickname for the pink-haired idiot, "Damn Brat".

This particular night the two had agreed to sit and watch Bad Luck's newest promotional video, which was premiering on television that evening, in a few hours to be exact.

Yuki sat on the couch, smoking his usual cigarette and watching the news. Shuichi was in the kitchen, cooking their dinner while humming to the tune of his favorite song by Nittle Grasper, "Be There".

"So what're we having, Damn Brat?" Yuki asked in his usual seemingly irritated tone.

"Rice and Vegetable stir-fry," Shuichi replied with an inward laugh. Yuki had always acted so tough around everyone else, and Shuichi was really the only one to ever see his soft side. He was even cold to his older sister, Mika, and his brother, Tatsuha. While still lost in his thoughts, the loud ringing of the doorbell sounded throughout the house.

Yuki stood and crushed his cigarette against the bottom of the ashtray lying on the coffee table. "I'll get it." He walked to the door. "Who the hell could it be? Were you expecting Nakano or Fujisaki to drop by? Don't tell me you had work today and forgot."

"Nope. We all had the day off because of the premiere of our video."

Yuki sighed heavily. "It sure as hell better not be Mika or Tatsuha…"

The door swung open. A girl in her late teens with shoulder length purple dark purple hair and big, bright blue eyes stood in the doorway, out of breath.

"Um…is Shuichi here?"


End file.
